


I Think We're Alone Now

by dearestones (Devin_Trinidad)



Category: Akudama Drive (Anime)
Genre: Courier and Swindler try to have some quiet time together, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Found family fic, alternate universe where all four survive, peaceful quiet moments, playing with each other's hair, the kids interrupt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devin_Trinidad/pseuds/dearestones
Summary: There was something cathartic about running your flesh and blood fingers through your partner’s hair. Years ago, Courier would have turned his head away from such an activity, but after leaving the confines of Kansai, Courier realized that he liked the domestic feel of combing Swindler’s hair with his good hand.
Relationships: Courier & Experiment 2502 | Brother (Akudama Drive), Courier & Experiment 5557 | Sister (Akudama Drive), Courier (Akudama Drive)/Ordinary | Swindler (Akudama Drive), Experiment 2502 | Brother & Experiment 5557 | Sister (Akudama Drive), Ordinary | Swindler (Akudama Drive) & Experiment 2502 | Brother (Akudama Drive), Ordinary | Swindler (Akudama Drive) & Experiment 5557 | Sister (Akudama Drive)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	I Think We're Alone Now

**Author's Note:**

> @brightcherryred Request: Could you write about courier x swindler ft sister. I love the family dynamic. I was thinking that the courier and swindler were trying to have a moment alone but my sister and brother kept interrupting.

There was something cathartic about running your flesh and blood fingers through your partner’s hair. Years ago, Courier would have turned his head away from such an activity, but after leaving the confines of Kansai, Courier realized that he liked the domestic feel of combing Swindler’s hair with his good hand. 

He had discovered that this was his favorite activity only a few weeks after their escape from the Executioners. Swindler had put their charges to sleep in their shared room and Courier was busying himself with taking stock of their rations and supplies. The land that they were occupying was filled with leftover supplies from people who had seen fit to abandon them. Courier and Swindler had yet to find out why, but when they did…

Courier knew that sooner or later, they were going to have to move again. 

His eyes were furrowed in a customary glare, but Swindler immediately knew that it meant something far more stressful to him. Despite having known each other for such a short amount of time, Swindler was quick to pick up on his social cues. Sometimes, Courier wondered if she had always been good at reading other people or if he was simply an open person. Regardless, Swindler knew something was wrong with him. 

At first, when he responded to her questions, he had been brusque but still polite. For most people, they would have interpreted such a reaction to be somewhat cold, but one couldn’t entirely blame Courier. During the better part of his life, he had spent most of his time on the run while looking over his shoulder back in Kansai. Honing and perfecting the art of self-preservation had become a hobby second to that of illegal deliveries. To him, there was only him and his job. 

(That, and his motorcycle).

And then the heist happened.

Swindler had happened.

The kids had happened.

That damn coin had happened.

Despite himself, Courier found his defenses laid bare at the feet of a young woman who had too much love and hope in her heart. From her lips fell a series of lies and well intentioned platitudes. She was not an Akudama, but an Akudama at the same time.

A conundrum and a mystery. 

So, after weeks on the run, of days being spent on finding nourishment, water, and shelter, Courier had thought that it was about time for him to give up. His job was over. The kids would survive regardless if they were fed or not. Swindler… Swindler could go on, but he… 

There was no money or other strings that kept him attached to this motley crew. 

And yet—

It was late during one evening, when the children were sleeping (or pretending to sleep) that Swindler had snuggled next to his side and wound her arms around his waist.

Years ago, Courier would have shrugged her off.

Weeks ago, Courier would have raised a brow before extricating himself from her grip.

Now… Now Courier simply allowed her to cling to him, mindful of the tears and the heavy breaths that weighed heavy in her chest. 

“Courier,” Swindler whispered. Her hands gripped him tight, but he didn’t mind. Her touch grounded him as well and reminded him that they were still human despite their Akudama status. “Can you… I need…”

For a moment, Courier was silent. Unresponsive, even. 

He knew that Swindler sought him out for comfort. It was almost laughable. He could do anything for a bit of cash, but comforting someone? He was a hardened man who had experienced too much loss over the course of his life. To do something that required him to be soft and nurturing like his partner… It seemed like an insurmountable task. 

For a brief moment, he wondered how he would go about such a thing before remembering past memories of… her. It had been so long, but for a while, he had been well cared for and possibly loved. 

Didn’t the woman from his memories comfort him as well?

Wordlessly, the former Akudama brushed his fingers through Swindler’s hair. Although probably not as silky or as long as her previous haircut, he could not deny that his rhythmic motions not only put her stresses to rest, but also calmed his racing heart. 

Since then, he and his partner had sought out moments together whenever they could. Always, they would become entangled with each other, their sole goal to receive and give comfort whenever they could. 

Tonight, Swindler lay nestled in a cocoon of blankets and his jacket. He had teased her (a once in a lifetime event!) for being such a thief. Perhaps she should have been called that instead of Swindler. Of course, she had replied in kind with her own barbs (after getting over the fact that he had teased her). 

In fact, she was getting quite a bit red in the face and looking utterly adorable that, for a moment, Courier was about to lean down and—

“Can we sleep with you tonight?”

Courier immediately drew away from Swindler, her face flushed with reasons that were wholly unrelated to the teasing, but to the fact that they were so close. Together, both adults looked to their charges, their children. 

Swindler was the first to speak. Despite Courier’s earlier observation of her flustered nature, eagerness and confidence oozed easily from her actions. To his dismay, Courier noticed that the flush on her cheeks was long gone. 

Courier bit the inside of his cheek. 

That simply wouldn’t do. 

Swindler took off the blankets that arrayed her body and made sure to swaddle the young siblings like they were nothing more than newborn babes. Once bundled up, Swindler gestured for Brother to come by her side while Courier drew Sister near his chest. All four of them nestled deep into the couch, completely ignoring the creaking of the aging, damaged furniture. As Brother’s breaths evened out and deepened, Sister intertwined her hands with Courier’s. Seeing such innocence made Courier smile despite himself—a sight that didn’t escape Swindler’s gaze. 

“Hey.”

Courier looked up from Sister’s sleeping features to see Swindler glancing at him above the children’s heads.

A look of mischief and… something soft danced in her eyes. 

“Courier, I have a little something for you,” she said softly. She leaned a little forward, mindful of the two smaller bodies that huddled between them. “Come closer.”

If Courier were a mouthy man, he would have said something. 

However, he was intrigued. 

Leaning in, he expected Swindler to whisper something in his ear, but something else caught him. 

Quite literally, in fact. 

Swindler’s lips were like sweet candy, awfully soft and full, but with a wonderful aftertaste. For a moment, Courier felt his heart stop in his chest and his cheeks burn.

And then—

Swindler pulled back and ran a finger through his hair.

“Next time, okay?”

Courier dumbly nodded his head. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
